


good lovin' ain't easy (to come by)

by loading_username



Category: The Boys in the Band (2020)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Complicated Relationships, Donald is a Good Friend, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Teasing, a bit of comfort, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading_username/pseuds/loading_username
Summary: There's only one person Michael knows will stay by his side no matter how bad he screws up.Or, the apartment isn't empty when Michael returns.
Relationships: Donald & Michael (Boys In The Band), Donald/Michael (Boys In The Band)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	good lovin' ain't easy (to come by)

"Donald? What are you still doing here?"

Michael took off his coat as soon as the door was closed and locked behind him and hung it neatly on the coat rack. There was no response from the man lying on his couch, and when he turned around he found Donald looking back at him with raised eyebrows above his ridiculously blue blue eyes. He didn't miss the assessing look aimed his way, but Donald didn't ask if he was alright, and so he simply ignored it.

He took a moment to look around the apartment. From where he stood only the half-empty bottles and glasses scattered around were proof of the mess Harold's birthday party had turned into. Thank Goodness he didn't have to look at the soaked mess in the terrace right now.

Maybe Donald had the right idea when he avoided parties and crowds, no matter how small they were.

"You know what I mean," Michael dismissed as if he hadn't left Donald watching and waiting patiently for him to focus again.

"Well, it occurred to me that I had quite a bit to drink tonight and maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to get behind the wheel," Donald explained as he put the book he had been reading down and reached for one of the glasses on the coffee table.

"Of course. It would be a shame if you went and wrapped your car around a lamp post or something equally silly," Michael replied dryly, walking further into the apartment.

Neither mentioned the fact that had never been enough to stop Donald from driving back home many times before.

Donald raised his glass in a fake toast and drained its contents in one go. Michael was close enough to notice it was only water.

"Have the lovebirds gone home already?" He asked with a nod up at the closed door of his bedroom before picking up the other man's feet and putting them on his lap as he sat down at his side.

"Hmm. They left maybe twenty minutes ago."

"How did they look?"

Donald tilted his head slightly to the side as he considered the question. "Drained. Pleased. Rumpled."

"Oh, Lord. I hope my bedroom didn't end up in shambles," Michael muttered as his hands moved to start massaging Donald's socked feet.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Donald countered with a grin, his eyes gleaming softly in the light of the many lamps in the living room.

"Oh, shut up you," He swatted him playfully. "It's completely different if I get to enjoy the process rather than just being left to deal with the aftermath."

"Of course."

"I should go up there to assess the damage," Michael commented with pursed lips. He knew Hank wasn't quite so thoughtless, but he had been up there with _Larry_ of all people, and after the night they had he wasn't sure either of them would have cared much about the condition of the bedroom.

Donald's only response was a soft hum as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Michael let his gaze wander to the man at his side, his eyes tracing the planes of his face and the messy way his brown curls fell across his forehead. He forced himself to look away a moment later. _Damn him_ and his gorgeous perfect face. He cleared his throat. "So, you're staying the night after all? Or what it's left of the night anyway."

"If you don't mind," He replied without opening his eyes. "I'll be out of your hair in a couple of hours."

"Of course. We have more than enough cracked crab for breakfast."

He cracked an eye open. "I think I'll rather eat some more of Emory's flattened-out spaghetti and meatballs."

Michael snorted inelegantly, and he saw Donald's lips curl up into an amused smile.

"You know," Donald said after a moment of silence, turning his head to meet his gaze. "I don't think I have thanked you yet for the invitation to such wonderful party."

Michael opened his mouth to answer but closed it again without a word. He deserved that, he supposed. The only reason Donald agreed to attend the party -- _Harold's_ birthday party of all people-- was because he asked him to. Michael had never spoken about the history that existed between them, but Donald was far too smart not to have guessed most of it by now, and he knew how hard it was for him to be around Harold sometimes.

"Oh. I'm sure you had a lovely time meeting friends old and new," Michael replied with a sardonic smile. He knew it was petty and mean to bring up whatever that was with Larry and the animosity that existed between Donald and Harold (especially because Michael was to blame for the latter) but he had done so much worse tonight to feel guilty about this.

Donald stared at him for a moment, but in the end, just shook his head with a sigh and made no attempt to pull away. The silence wasn't quite so comfortable anymore, though, so maybe it would be best if they went to sleep already.

"Alright," Michael declared lightly, patting Donald's anklets before getting slowly to his feet. "I guess there's no use putting it off any longer."

Donald rolled his eyes but stood up as well, stretching and covering a yawn with his hand. The first thing he did was move to carefully put his book along with the rest on top of the piano.

Michael saw out of the corner of his eye as he disappeared in the direction of the kitchen holding a couple of glasses in his hands while he walked around turning off the many lamps in the living room. He was almost finished when Donald appeared at his side holding out a glass.

"Here. You should drink some water too."

Michael looked down at the glass in Donald's hand and took a moment to mourn the five weeks of sobriety flushed down the drain. It was far from the only thing he screwed up tonight. It wasn't even the most important. He bit back a hollow laugh and took the glass.

Donald moved to take care of the rest of the lights, leaving the apartment in semi-darkness. He appeared in front of him a moment later and Michael presented him the empty glass with a forced smile.

"There. All gone."

Donald took it without a word but also used his free hand to grab Michael's hand.

Even in the darkened living room, he could see Donald's eyes watching him. Before Michael could say anything the distance between them was gone as Donald kissed him- if it could even be called _a kiss._ It was more like a fleeting press of lips, soft and gentle and gone before Michael even realized what was happening.

It was far from the first time they kissed or even the most intimate contact they had shared in all the years they had known each other, but it was different. Somehow. Michael almost wished he had the mental capacity to make sense of that right there.

"Come on," He murmured, tugging at Michael's hand. "Let's find out if we're sleeping on a bed tonight."

Michael blinked. "Of course."

Donald didn't let go of his hand as they walked together in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was pleasantly surprised to get inspired to write something new for the first time _in years_ after watching this movie. Yay! 
> 
> I know this is short and nothing much happens here, but I just had to write something with these two and gave them a little bit of a hopeful ending (or as hopeful as it can be without making it totally OOC). This pretty much wrote itself as soon as I got the idea of Donald being unable to leave because he has to make sure Michael is okay. Also, there's another idea going around in my head right now, but I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens. 
> 
> This is a pretty small fandom, I know, but I still hope someone else other than me enjoyed this, and if you did please let me know!
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you may find.


End file.
